


I wont bite

by arry_sterk



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arry_sterk/pseuds/arry_sterk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmure picks up a very cold very wet Roslin from the side of the road then takes her back to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wont bite

Edmure was driving down the road leading to his house in the torrential rain of an English night when he saw a girl he recognized standing out in the cold, with only a mini dress on. _Roslin_. He thought, one of the daughters of Cat's work partners. He had met her quite a few times at business parties. He pulled over to the side of the road on leant over the passenger seat to roll down the window.

“Hey, Roslin.” She heard him and ran over to the car.

“Hello.” She whispered. Her lips were blue, with goosebumps all up her body and hair drenched.

“Why don’t you come back to mine?” Of course it was a strange question really, a man she didn’t really know asking her if she wanted a ride to his apartment.

“I, I think I should wait here.” Her teeth were chattering.

“No, Roslin, you’ll catch your death from cold. Come on, I won’t bite.” Still looking apprehensive she slowly opens the car door and sat onto the passenger seat, closing the door and putting the window up. He took off his blazer and jumper, dressing her in them, as she definitely didn’t have the strength to put clothes on. He was now in only trousers and a right undershirt.

Indicating back onto the road he turned a corner and parked on the left side of the road next to the block of flats he lived in. “Right, were here.” He opened his door grabbing his car keys and wallet and walked around the front of the car to the passenger seat. Opening her door, he held out his hand to her. Staring up at him for a second she then took his hand and stepped up. Then nearly falling over as her knees buckled.

“Well, you can’t stand, come here.” After closing the door and locking the car he picked Roslin up and she wrapped her arms around his neck her head buried in his shoulder. When he got inside the building he entered the lift and leant against one of the walls. Looking down, Roslin was fast asleep, slow steady breaths hit his neck every time she exhaled. She smelled nice too, sweet like flowers.

As the lift doors opened he walked down the mostly quiet hall to the end where his apartment was. Unlocking the door and walking in she didn’t stir. He closed the door behind him,and walked to his bedroom. Edmure lay Roslin down on his bed on the left side. He sat next to her on the right side. Looking down at her he knew she couldn’t stay in those wet clothes. So he undressed her. First the blazer and jumper of his. Then he sat her up so her head was on his shoulder and he could see her back.

Slowly he unzipped the zipper and peeled the dress off her small body. She didn’t have a bra on, and he didn’t not look, her nipples were pink and peaked. Her skin was soft and creamy. Not being able to stop himself he kissed her neck and left shoulder. Edmure lay her back on the bed and pulled the dress and pants.

Edmure went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath for her. When it was done he put some of his LYNX shower gel into the water and moved it around a bit to create some bubbles. Then going back into the bedroom he picked Roslin up again and lowered her into the water. The water sat just below her breasts and while he could he looked at her. _Beautiful_. She had a hair tie on her wrist and he pulled it off her arm, tying her hair back away from her face.

Her head leant on the side of the bath and he started to press a sponge against her skin, hoping to warm her up even more.

It was about an hour before Roslin woke up, in which time Edmure had refilled the bath twice. When she woke, she found Edmure leaning over the side of the bath sponge in hand. She realised where she was, in a warm bath. Her lips were no longer blue and she had no goosebumps anymore. Now she felt exposed. Pulling her knees up close to her chest she poked Edmure’s arm and he groaned. _Oh god_. “Excuse me, Mr Tully? Edmure?” His head came up he smiled at her and grabbed a bath robes holding it out from where he was standing at the door.

  
He wants to see me. He did, desperately. When she got out of the bath, she didn’t even cover herself until she took the robe from his hand. Putting it around her she tied the fabric strings together and smiled up at him.

  
A couple of minutes later him and Roslin were sitting infront of the TV eating Chinese take away. “What were you doing outside at this time of night anyway?” Roslin suddenly felt embarrassed. She turned a shade of red.

“It’s my twentieth birthday.” She said it as if it was that he was meant to give her something for it. She put down the noodles onto the coffee table.

“Oh, happy birthday I guess. I haven’t got a prese…”

“You, you weren’t I suppose ,meant to. Besides you gave me a better present than all the stars in the world.” He furrowed his brow at her. “You gave me pity and forgiveness.”

“What is there to forgive?” Roslin sighed and shuffled closer to him.

“I know, what I must have looked like standing there, in a mini dress on the side of a road. Maybe just a common whore looking for business or maybe just the attention. But you wouldn’t want to know why it was forgiveness. Before I dressed myself up, in a short dress and lots of make up, doing my hair really nicely to get people to like me. I am so desperate for human contact, I would you my body to make men use me. That I wouldn’t care if anyone had picked me up. What I wouldn’t care if I was raped, or maybe even if I died.” Edmure cupped her face in his hands suddenly, turning it toward him.

“You are none of those things, you are not a whore, and I won’t let you try what your doing, you won’t do this anymore. Promise me?” She looked at him unnerved.

“Why should I make a promise to a man who doesn’t know me? Or care for me.”

“How would you know if I do or not?” He was still holding her face.

“Why would you care?” One of Edmure’s hands started to rub up her thigh. She inhaled still looking at him with her mouth slightly parted breathing slowly.

“Well, don’t I? I think I may have proved myself.” Roslin could feel a wetness growing down below her stomach.

“You have, sir.” He started to bring his hand under the bath robe. Pushing away the cotton fabric to her wetness. She was on her knees and parted her legs more to give him more room.

“How will you repay me?” Edmure began rubbing the sweet spot on the top of her opening. She moaned out quietly, with the other hand he began to unite the robe. Until she was naked before him again. Pushing it back so he could see her breasts. He began to massage her peaks and she moaned out again with pleasure.

Edmure repeated his question and she looked at him. “I have no idea.” Reaching down even further he licked her sweet spot. He started to pushed two fingers into her opening while licking her sweet spot. With no further strength she fell back on the sofa arching her back at the feel of him on her.

She started to moan his name, and a lot of “Oh god.” Her body began to tense and Roslin felt a buzz run through her, a feel of ultimate bliss. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her hands up her thighs. They he lowered him self on top of her, with her legs still apart, and began to kiss her.

Not before long, Edmure had picked Roslin up and they had gone to the bed and fallen asleep. But not before Roslin climbed on top of Edmure and whispered in his ear. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
